ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mandarin/@comment-30644122-20180730073422
=YMS: Amusement (Part 2)= 820 448 zhliadnutí 25 TIS.181ZDIEĽAŤ https://www.youtube.com/user/YourMovieSucksDOTorg YourMovieSucksDOTorg Zverejnené: 29. 9. 2017 ODOBERAŤ 800 TIS. Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/YMS Merch: https://nomadcomplex.com/products/you... Twitch: http://www.Twitch.tv/AdumPlaze Donate: http://bit.ly/ZlAuEL Website: http://www.YourMovie.Sucks Bitcoin: http://www.yourmoviesucks.org/2013/11... Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/YMS Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/2gay2lift Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/YourMoviesSuck Discord: https://discord.gg/9eWMRbc Music: http://www.anUnkindness.com Music channel: http://www.youtube.com/anUnkindnessvideo Gaming channel: http://www.youtube.com/AdumPlaze Vlog channel: http://www.youtube.com/DarkOceanAdam Clips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JEly... Death Proof (2007) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIZVc... Songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsgAQ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRerZ... https://open.spotify.com/track/53dap6... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT7_I... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_0-F... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGNwX... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amOFJ... https://open.spotify.com/track/5bNepj... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_3Zo... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fasqt... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxW-e... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-Uvz... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lPQZ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ro3d... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNyKD... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4TX8... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bybgA... ZOBRAZIŤ VIAC 2 527 komentárov ZORADIŤ PODĽA Pridať verejný komentár… https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXCcIzvzzJMl7-8pEQ8OiQg There's a starman waiting in the skyPred 10 mesiacmi Oh boy, Adam uploaded! Today is going to be a good day!﻿ 2,4 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (25) https://www.youtube.com/user/VbombzDaBomberman VbombzPred 10 mesiacmi (upravené) ahhahahaha "looks like Oscar Isaac" Up till then I was legitimately thinking "how the hell did they get Oscar Isaac to be in this lowbudget shitshow?"﻿ 1 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (8) https://www.youtube.com/user/branman887 Imedias RezPred 10 mesiacmi 11:33 I died.﻿ 632 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (12) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVVOtSyQYXg-CqEIU4y0OZA Digiman LivePred 9 mesiacmi That Heart Will Go On part is easily my new favorite YMS moment. I was laughing so hard at that.﻿ 392 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (4) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjHj06gOj5QG7EmQO6MOShg Collin McLarenPred 10 mesiacmi That's probably the most nonchalant reaction a 9 year old girl could have looking at a mutilated rat in a box. "It's funny, right?!" 8D - "Noo!....it isn't." >;( Most kids would flip their shit if a bee flew by them, let alone witnessing the twisted animal torture of a psychopath.﻿ 1 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (13) https://www.youtube.com/user/EvilTerrier EvilTerrierPred 10 mesiacmi "And this is all because some girls made fun of his art project." ...I go to art school, so I'm probably going to get put in a bed because of the critiques I give, god damnit﻿ 2,1 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (20) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCERV0DewlRkdr1JmLaXAKwA Pikapetey AnimationsPred 9 mesiacmi funny!﻿ 238 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (11) https://www.youtube.com/user/MitchellD249 Mitchell DalePred 10 mesiacmi "And this was all because some girls made fun of his school project" It's actually because for literally the only time in any of their lives apparently, they acted like completely normal human beings. "Haha I tortured an animal it's funny right?" "Wtf no" "OVERLY CONVOLUTED VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE"﻿ Zobraziť viacej563 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (3) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClhbyr4o4e01_3aCq2g4z1w PizzaPasta CoalitionPred 10 mesiacmi So you're telling me a kid brought a live, tortured animal to a public school, and the most he got was a psychiatric examination and a slap on the wrist? Seems like something that'd land a kid in a psych ward for most of their life.﻿ 415 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (8) https://www.youtube.com/user/AkumetsuLord AkumetsuLordPred 10 mesiacmi My ONLY problem with this movie. He said the beds were full but he got her into one. THE LIAR!!! this ruins a perfect movie﻿ 327 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť odpoveď https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX47mqeDPOlS7qV3k-65UvA WtfKnightPred 7 mesiacmi 13:31 Best part of the entire video.﻿ 29 ODPOVEDAŤ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHnkjr0fCFkzlrIGKKn61ZA Luke NicholsPred 9 mesiacmi She was trapped by a single man with a tiny knife in a room that was almost undoubtedly full of things she could use as makeshift weapons, and all she did was stand there, scream, and get caught.﻿ 231 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (3) https://www.youtube.com/user/jkghjgvajnbs Fabian EngelsdorferPred 9 mesiacmi They hardly made "fun" of his art project. If anything, they were grossed out and downright scared by it. So really, the "backstory" just shows that he always had these "tendencies" and explains nothing.﻿ 223 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (2) https://www.youtube.com/user/SuperFastGuy7 SuperFastGuy7Pred 9 mesiacmi This dude obviously put ten points in Luck when he was choosing his SPECIAL stats.﻿ 218 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (3) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMbHnZMX8V90EXVlVrfAt7g drewPred 10 mesiacmi (upravené) ALSO DID THE MAN BUY THAT ABANDONED BUILDING IN TOWN JUST TO GET THAT GIRL? LIKE HE DESIGNED AND FURNISHED THE BUILDING, BOUGHT IT WITH HIS OWN MONEY, BOUGHT A GRAMOPHONE (AND RIGGED IT WITH A KILLING DEVICE???) AND MADE A BACKSTORY TO THE PLACE THAT HE TRAPS PEOPLE THERE AND DOESN'T LET THEM LEAVE JUST TO APPREHEND ONE GIRL? And he knew that all of these events would take place? I thought the blonde sandwich girl was just apprehended by police and is still being questioned. That means the incident in the last part didn't happen all that long ago at all and he still had the time to go through with all of this? Like he created this whole plot behind this place and it wasn't even real? Like no one was real, it was all an act. The one person you'd expect to be real to add some validity to the main antagonist's psychopathy was the main antagonist in makeup? Also, how did he do all this with the time given? In the beginning, the two friends said he was new to town. How did he furnish his new place, get everything together, sew those people into beds (also does that mean he was killing random people here for fun? Like I thought his whole goal was to get the girls that made fun of him as a kid? Why would he just randomly kill people? Doesn't that invalidate his whole plan and scheme?) And he still had the time to create OC's of him being a ruthless kidnapper and also of him being one of the kidnapped. Fuck man, this film is just too genius for me too handle.﻿ Zobraziť viacej1,2 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (15) https://www.youtube.com/user/benracerfromRoblox benracerPred 10 mesiacmi Oh, here is a big logic flaw. A smart person would not have tried to kill a health inspector for they would most certintly know that offing someone who has to report back to a superior at a designated time about a specific place would bring all suspicion to them. Jesus christ, it's even a thing heist movies and games cover where killing a gaurd will cause someone to go looking if someone does nit report in﻿ 164 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (7) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuyzAZ7FQIFFLGCqcbr60-w Eldarya en rougePred 10 mesiacmi Your work is amazing.﻿ 50 ODPOVEDAŤ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEQ6RJLVb6hmRJG85YT4zUA Amanda Dullin-JonesPred 9 mesiacmi I'm gonna need a full version of that Full House/All Star mashup for vague and undefined reasons﻿ 77 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (2) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyVv5cv5qn5E-simdkaP1NQ Noot NootPred 9 mesiacmi I don't get how the girls all look around teenager/early 20's age but the killer looks like a full grown adult if he was the same age as them﻿ 107 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (3) https://www.youtube.com/user/Econniff z beeblebroxPred 10 mesiacmi (upravené) What I love is how the premise of each story completely collapses about six different ways. But this third story really stands out, because on top of all the normal impossibilities, in order to get the shock of revealing that he's gonna sew her into a bed (?) we're shown that he's done this enough to populate every single bed on the entire floor. THIS IS A WAY BIGGER DEAL THAN TAKING REVENGE ON THREE PEOPLE! It was at this point that I knew for certain this movie was a true masterpiece of failed storytelling﻿ 1,2 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (16) https://www.youtube.com/user/Starrydaydreams X-cessiveBanditPred 10 mesiacmi I Have No Wilhelm and I Must Scream﻿ 122 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (2) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWPDLyGlQua0xZ7fifT6zfA Keelan ApontePred 10 mesiacmi One thing that I always love about the YMS reviews is how angry Adam gets when he criticizes them﻿ 81 ODPOVEDAŤ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn5PCe1_4JMnozh9dixqnHQ Haematic ZygomaticPred 10 mesiacmi To be fair that box part was... pretty disturbing.﻿ 80 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (12) https://www.youtube.com/user/kitsunemochalite kitsune mochalitePred 10 mesiacmi Fellas �� take note and touch your girl's lips like��in��this��movie!!﻿ 66 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť odpoveď https://www.youtube.com/user/Numberer1 Numberer1Pred 10 mesiacmi Oh god that lip-flapping moment...I'm in tears plplplplplplplplplplplplpl﻿ Zobraziť viacej2,2 tis. ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť všetky odpovede (18) https://www.youtube.com/user/d3sign3rmom Angie BeePred 10 mesiacmi the "full amusement" theme song had me bust out laughing.﻿ 46 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť odpoveď https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5QkC4PYU4XHhi7fnjVvKNA Uncertainty LichPred 10 mesiacmi That Wilhelm scream jumpscare can't have been real... You added that, didn't you?﻿ 41 ODPOVEDAŤ Zobraziť odpoveď https://www.youtube.com/user/foxarocious FoxarociousPred 10 mesiacmi OMG the girl that plays Lisa is on "Gotham" now playing a villain...she's...matured lol﻿ 24 ODPOVEDAŤ